1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of pharmacology and pharmaceutics. More particularly, it concerns pharmaceutical compositions that include a benzimidazole, a polyol, and a dipolar aprotic solvent. It also concerns pharmaceutical compositions that include a benzimidazole, an oil, a dipolar aproptic solvent, and a surfactant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The identification of improved methods of drug delivery is crucial in the treatment of a vast number of human diseases. In particular, even though scientific studies might have identified the potential usefulness of a certain drug in the treatment of a particular condition, treatment options may be limited if proper formulations of the drug to facilitate delivery of the agent to the diseased tissue are not identified.
One disease wherein pharmaceutics has played a significant role is cancer. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States. Half of all men and one-third of all women in the United States will develop cancer during their lifetimes. Today, millions of people are living with cancer or have had cancer. The sooner a cancer is identified and treatment initiated, the greater are the chances for survival.
Pharmaceutical preparations that are effective against cancer comprise an emerging and expanding area of research and potential commercial development. Pharmaceutical agents are being developed that can delay or arrest development of cancer, and the development of precancerous lesions into cancers. Precancerous lesions include, for example, lesions of the breast that can develop into breast cancer, lesions of the skin that can develop into malignant melanoma or basal cell carcinoma, colonic adenomatous polyps that can develop into colon cancer, cervical dysplasia that can develop into cervical cancer, premalignant lesions of the oropharynx that can develop into head and neck cancer.
The search for drugs useful for treating and preventing neoplasias in their earliest stages is intensive because chemotherapy and surgery alone are often ineffective, and current cancer chemotherapy has severe side effects. Such preventive treatment is also potentially useful for recovered cancer patients who retain a risk of cancer recurrence, and even for cancer patients who would benefit from compounds that selectively induce apoptosis in neoplastic, but substantially not in normal cells.
Induction of apoptosis is one mechanism by which pharmaceutical agents can kill cancer cells. Apoptosis, sometimes referred to as “programmed cell death,” naturally occurs in many tissues in the body. It plays a critical role in tissue homeostasis, that is, it ensures that the number of new cells produced are correspondingly offset by an equal number of cells that die. Apoptosis is especially pronounced in self-renewing tissues such as bone marrow, immune cells, gut, and skin.
Standard chemotherapeutics can promote apoptosis not only in cancer cells, but also in normal human tissues. These agents often have particularly severe effect on tissues where apoptosis is especially pronounced (e.g., hair, gut, and skin). Thus, standard chemotherapeutics are inappropriate for cancer prevention, particularly if chronic administration is indicated.
Benzimidazoles (BZs) are a broad-spectrum class of antihelmintics that display excellent activity against parasitic nematodes and, to a lesser extent, against cestodes and trematodes. BZs have also been shown to be very effective antiprotozoal agents that also have antifungal activity. It is currently believed that BZs exert their cytotoxic effects by binding to the microtubule system and disrupting its functions (Lacey, 1988; Friedman and Platzer, 1980). The suggestions that tubulin is a target for BZs has been supported by the results of drug-binding studies using enriched extracts of helminth and mammalian tubulin (Lacey, 1988). Moreover, competitive drug-binding studies using mammalian tubulin have shown that BZs compete for colchicine binding and inhibit growth of L1210 murine leukemia cells in vitro (Friedman and Platzer, 1978; Lacey and Watson, 1989). However, BZs are selectively toxic to nematodes when administered as antihelmintics but are not toxic to the host. In contrast, BZs suppress the in vitro polymerization of mammalian tubulin. Differences in both the affinity between the host and parasite macromolecules for BZ (Russell et al., 1992; Kohler and Bachmann, 1981) and the pharmacokinetics of BZs between the host and the parasite have been suggested as responsible for the selective toxicity of BZs (Gottschall et al., 1990) but the actual molecular basis of this selective toxicity remains unclear.
Mebendazole (MZ), or 5-benzoyl-2-benzimidazole carbamic acid methyl ester, is a member of the BZ class of compounds. Recently, MZ has been found to induce mitotic arrest and apoptosis by depolymerizing tubulin in non-small cell lung cancer cells. (Sasaki et al., 2002). MZ has also been found to elicit a potent antitumor effect on human cancer cell lines both in vitro and in vivo (Mukhopadhyay et al., 2002).
MZ was first introduced for the treatment of roundworm infections as a result of research carried out by Brugmans et al. (1971). It is the prototype of a series of broad-spectrum anthelmintics widely used in both animals and man (Michiels et al., 1982) as broad-spectrum anthelmintics for animal and human use (Van den Bossche et al., 1982). Related BZ derivatives with anthelmintic properties include albendazole and flubendazole.
MZ is highly effective in ascariasis, intestinal capillariasis, enterobiasis, trichuriasis, and hookworm (Ancylostoma duodenale and Necator americanus) infection as single or mixed infections. The drug is active against both larval and adult stages of the nematodes that cause these infections, and it is ovicidal for Ascaris and Trichuris (Keystone and Murdoch, 1979; Van den Bossche et al., 1982). Immobilization and death of susceptible gastrointestinal organisms occurs slowly, and clearance from the gastrointestinal tract may not be complete until a few days after treatment with MZ. Together with albendazole, MZ has shown some promise in the treatment of hydatid disease (Wilson et al., 1987).
MZ causes selective disappearance of cyoplasmic microtubules in the tegumental and intestinal cells of affected worms. Secretory substances accumulate in Golgi areas, secretion of acetylcholinesterase and uptake of glucose are impaired, and glycogen is depleted. These effects of MZ are not noted in host cells. MZ has a high affinity for parasite tubulin in vitro, but it also binds to host tubulin. The biochemical basis for its selective action is thus unclear (see Van den Bossche, 1981; Watts et al., 1982).
The conventional formulation of MZ is a tablet form. Tablets of MZ are poorly and erratically absorbed, and concentrations of the drug in plasma are low and do not reflect the dosage taken (Witassek et al., 1981). This is because MZ is highly lipophilic, with an aqueous solubility of less than 1.mu.g/ml. As a result, the conventional formulations of MZ result in low bioavailability of the drug and erratic absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. Many other BZs and BZ derivatives are also highly lipophilic and erratically absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract.
Therefore, there is a recognized need for improved oral pharmaceutical compositions of BZs and BZ derivatives, such as MZ, that result in greater bioavailability of the drug, are needed to treat systemic diseases such as cancer and deep-seated parasitic diseases with extraintestinal manifestations. In addition, parenteral formulations that result in greater release of BZs and BZ derivatives compared to conventional formulations would also be beneficial in treating these systemic conditions. Pharmaceutical compositions such as these would result in greater concentration of the drug in the bloodstream, and consequentially greater efficacy and therapeutic benefit. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.